


Dawn of New Vegas

by Darkwolves602



Series: Dawn of New Vegas [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the Courier returned to the Lucky 38 Casino for some much needed recuperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of New Vegas

The Second Battle of Hoover Dam had reached its bloody conclusion. While the political gamblers had placed the stakes towards an almost certain victory by Caesar’s Legion over the New California Republic the introduction of the Courier wild card meant the result had been drastically altered in a way which no one could have predicted. 

Utilizing the Securitron army concealed beneath Fortification Hill, provided by the now deceased former ruler of the New Vegas Strip Mr. House, the Courier had formed the new independent state of ‘New Vegas’, free of control from all who had dared to claim it for themselves.

With the electrical power supplied by Hoover Dam now wrested from their control the NCR had little reason to maintain a military presence in the Mojave Wasteland and quickly retreated back westwards to their capital in California. Despite New Vegas’ desire for independence the Courier, as leader of the virgin metropolis, maintained political ties with the NCR in an effort to defend against any future aggression from Caesar’s Legion should they once again attempt to force their way west. But with Caesar dead his Legions quickly returned east. The Legions reliance upon momentum to maintain dominance over its subjects, and sate the blood lust of its battle hungry warriors, meant that when the raging bull had not only been halted in its tracks but routed completely there was little to suppress the inevitable tide of uprisings and infighting to succeed Caesars throne which were quickly eroding the Legions strength from within.

The Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, unnerved at allowing such advanced technology as the Securitrons not only to slip beneath their gaze but also be utilized by another, were clearly unsettled by the sudden unexpected turn of events. However, despite their reservations, the Brotherhood remained on good terms with the Courier due to her previous assistance in preserving the Brotherhood against the NCR’s attempts to exterminate them. Since then they had formed an uneasy alliance with the NCR in the hope that a mutual end to conflict would allow both factions to rebuild their scattered remnants in the Mojave without incurring more needless losses whilst a far greater common enemy remained looming on the horizon.

With the dust of the final battle beginning to settle the Boomers began to emerge from their isolated community after several decades of self-imposed isolation, opening themselves up to trade with civilised merchants and traders of the wasteland for the first time in their brief existence.

The Powder Gangers and Fiends, left leaderless and now unable to conceal their illicit activities beneath the smokescreen of the looming conflict, quickly found themselves vulnerable to attacks from settlers who had spent too long living in fear on one side and an army of Securitrons with standing orders to shoot marauding raiders on sight on the other. With the Powder Gangers now removed from the NCR Correctional Facility the establishment was reopened under the far tighter security of the Securitrons, offering the foundation of a Wasteland justice system beyond capital punishment and mob rule.

After the battle the Great Khans silently left the Mojave Wasteland, deriving inspiration from the Couriers actions; they joined with members of the Followers of the Apocalypse seeking to once again establish themselves in a new land as an independent people free of the tyranny of the NCR and the Legion.

Only time would tell if this new leader would nurture a prosperous empire, or simply watch from their ivory tower as the wasteland burned in the fires of their creation.

 

*******************************

Brianna Hunter stepped off of the elevator of the Lucky 38 Casino, savouring the thought that within moments she could collapse onto her Queen sized bed in the Presidential Suite and simply slip into eternal bliss. But alas that simple pleasure was not meant to be.

Brianna suddenly felt a weight collapse onto her shoulders, her already strained muscles fighting the urge to surrender under the fatigue. “Hello” she heard a voice whisper, the augmented systems of her power armour compensating for the isolation the metal inflicted upon its wearer.

“Hello Veronica” Brianna sighed, Veronica Santangelo’s long thin arms wrapping tightly around the broad shoulders of her companions armour, her legs dangling lazily down her companions back due to their height difference.

Veronica kissed the side of Brianna’s helmet, where she expected her companions cheek to be. “You know I missed you while you were gone” Veronica whispered into the side of Brianna’s helmet. “It’s been so boring sitting around here with ED-E”

“Well it wasn’t exactly fun for me” Brianna continued to walk unabated, Veronica hanging loosely from her shoulders like a stubborn child crying for their parent’s attention. Brianna passed seamlessly into her private room in the centre of the floor, allowing her combat pack and Gauss Rifle to slide from her aching shoulders and allowing it to collapse to the floor under the unrelenting force of gravity. “I just spent the last day being shot at by two of the most powerful armies in existence while having to walk back through the wasteland already exhausted with their skirmishers shooting at me even as their armies are both in retreat!” Brianna pulled her Power Helmet off, enjoying the touch of the cool air against her skin.

“At least you didn’t let Caesars Legion take control of the Mojave, who knows what they would have done to the Mojave. Turned it into one big slave camp probably” Veronica laid another kiss on her companion’s cheek. “Thank you” she whispered into the Couriers ear. “For helping keep the Brotherhood alive a little longer” Veronica finally released her hold on her companion’s shoulders, descending back onto her feet at her partners back. Veronica wrapped her arms around Briannas waist, laying her head against her armoured shoulder. “And it is kinda nice to know someone who commands the most powerful armies in the entire wasteland” Brianna stepped forward, Veronica’s arms disentangling themselves from around her waist. Brianna stepped into her room, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck. Veronica followed her, hefting her partners’ weapons and backpack with her. Brianna circled around to the side of her queen sized bed, collapsing down onto her bed. Veronica smiled sweetly at the prospect, dropping her baggage at her feet. “Come on. You just beat three of the most powerful leaders in the Mojave, in the remainder of the world! And you formed your own nation all on the same day. Be happy about it!”

“I will be happy once I’ve got some proper sleep” Brianna groaned.

Veronica pouted. “Fine. Since you did save the Brotherhood from being completely destroyed by the NCR I’ll put your gear away for you and leave you to get some much deserved rest”

Veronica leapt down to scoop Briannas backpack off the floor. Veronica’s keen eyes suddenly noticed an item protruding from the lip of Brianna’s pack, something red and glossy. Her child like curiosity overtook her, undoing the clasp of the pack Veronica pulled back the thin cover. Beneath the camouflaged cover lay Veronica’s dream- a genuine, pre-war formal dress in fiery red silk. The article, despite its age, seemed in perfect condition. This was a perfect remembrance of now destroyed remains of the pre-war upper class society which now lay in ruins around them.

Veronica’s eyes went wide and her jaw fell slack. Eventually she overcame her initial shock; she could not help but squeal with child like delight at seeing her gift. “I love it! I love it! I love it!” Veronica could not help but bounce on the spot like a bubbly child.

Brianna smiled weakly. “I wanted to surprise you with it later” Brianna raised her back off of her bed. “I found it while I was holed up in the ruins of an old Boutique shop. I used the second floor storage room as a snipers nest whilst I dispatched some of Caesars scouts”

Veronica squealed again. “Oh, I love it. I’ve got to try it on. But wait! I’ve got something for you too” Veronica scurried out of the bedroom door, stopping just short of leaving the room she glanced back over her shoulder, a devious smile on her lips. “No peeking now”

 

**********************

“Ta da” Veronica leapt out into the doorway in an explosive move, her arms spread eagle in a dramatic pose. Her athletic form was draped in the thin; partially see through of material of her dark black lingere. Her long brown hair, usually contained in the hood of her Scribe robe, now cascaded freely down her back.

Veronica’s expression of uncontained joy suddenly faltered at the sight of her wasteland scouring partner laid asleep in bed, her chest silently rising and falling with each gentle breath. A sense of annoyance boiled up inside of her. Veronica crept silently towards her slumbering companion, her Brotherhood training allowing her to move silently.

Veronica stood at the foot of Briannas bed, looming over her sleeping beauty. A devilish smile formed on Veronicas lips. Veronica leapt forward, collapsing on top of her sleeping partner, her hands clasping Briannas armoured torso in her long fingers. Veronicas light weight rested easily on Briannas broad chest concealed beneath her armour’s plating. Veronica ran her hands across the cool metal of her Power Armour, feeling the gentle curve of the metal, pockmarked by the scars and incisions of every bullet and blade which had struck it.

Veronica allowed her hands to drift down to Briannas sides. Veronica held the armours clasp in her index fingers- her intensive training meant that she knew the inner workings of the suit inside out. Veronica snapped her fingers, the clasp released. The breast plate peeled away from Briannas chest, exposing the jet black T-shirt which lay beneath. Veronica discarded the entire armour set onto the floor beside her, enjoying the human inner core she had unleashed from within the mechanical shell.

Veronica ran the tips of her fingers across her companions covered stomach, her fingers softly ruffling the thin fabric as she moved. Veronicas mischievous fingers drew circles across Briannas stomach, eventually breaking her cycle her fingers gently passed down to the lip of Briannas T-shirt. Her devilish fingers slipped beneath the lip of her partners T-shirt, exciting her clear white skin directly.

Veronicas more intimate ministrations elicited a soft, unconscious giggle from Briannas fluttering lips, but Brianna still maintained the facade of unconsciousness. Veronica contemplated becoming even more daring with her exploration of her companions torso. But just as Veronica was about to continue her daring advancement into unexplored regions her subject stirred beneath her finger tips. Briannas eyes fluttered open, her mind sluggishly returning to the realm of consciousness. Brianna quickly attuned to the world around her, the cool touch of the night air altering her to the sudden changes in her environment. “What are you doing?” Brianna’s eyes suddenly passed over Veronica. “What are you wearing?!”

Veronica glanced down at her outfit, returning her gaze to her partners eyes with a bemused look. “It’s something I wanted to surprise you with” Veronica spread her arms eagle as she straddled her partner’s stomach. “Surprise!” she smiled her devilishly, cheery smile. Veronica ran her hands up across her partners feminine torso, her firm chest pressed into Brianna’s stomach. “I was thinking maybe we could...”

“Come on” Brianna weakly bated Veronicas adventurous grasp away with the back of her hand.

“Now, why don’t you rip these clothes off of me so we can get this started?"Veronica smiled devilishly, running the palms of her hands across Briannas exposed stomach. “Do you want to tear into me, or shall I tear into you instead?”

“Come on” Brianna repeated, brushing Veronicas hands away. “I just spent the last few days fighting off Legion, NCR, Raiders and Mutant Beasts; I don’t think I have the strength in me to ravage you as well”

“Aw” Veronica clapped her hand against Brianna’s stomach. “You’re no fun!”

“Your idea of fun is beating a Legion Scout to a bloody pulp with your big metal fist!” Brianna weakly pleaded. “I promise if you let me have some sleep I will be sure to ravish you in the morning” 

Veronica pouted with puppy dog eyes. “Alright. But you owe me one now, and it better be good” Veronica lay her head down on her partners’ bosom, settling herself against her partners’ warm chest, allowing Briannas arms to wrap tightly around her in a comforting embrace.


	2. Mark of the Legion

Morning came swiftly, far sooner than Brianna would have ever appreciated. Yet despite her intense desire to remain in sleeps warm, comforting embrace she knew that resistance would ultimately prove futile.

Brianna groaned deeply in her throat, her arms wrapping tightly in a desperate attempt to maintain her partners warm touch against her bare skin. Her arms instead clasped tightly around her own torso, clutching the loose sheets to her chest. Brianna’s eyes regretfully fluttered open, fully submitting herself to the cold harsh touches of reality. Where she had expected to find her partner curled up beside her she instead discovered a cold, vacant bedside.

In her dozy morning state Brianna could not summon the necessary energy to fully interpret the situation. Instead she simply hefted herself off of the soft pillows lying beneath her, sitting upon the doublewide bed. Brianna could see something lying at the foot of her bed, Veronica’s negligee. The garment appeared to have been casually discarded at the foot of the bed as she had left the room, considering the pride Veronica had beamed with at its unveiling the night before it seemed unlikely that Veronica would relinquish the garment willingly.

Brianna’s ears suddenly tweaked, the sound of movement emanating from deeper within the apartment. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, rising to her feet. Brianna crept silently into the adjoining corridor, the ambient noise intensifying as she drew closer. Though she preferred the use of long range energy weapons her relationship with the Brotherhood of Steels most skilled unarmed fighter meant Brianna had become highly adept in the use of a variety of unarmed forms. She always said ‘Your fists don’t jam, they don’t need ammunition and a guard can’t confiscate a weapon which is attached to your forearms’.

Brianna reached the end of the hallway, the sound of activity emanating from behind a door left slightly ajar. Brianna mentally and physically prepared herself for whatever she was to face behind the door. During her short time in the wasteland she had encountered many horrors, made many enemies, any of whom could be waiting to ambush her in her own home. She steeled herself, and burst through the door in one fell swoop.

Brianna emerged into the shared kitchen of the apartment, her stance strong and her mind prepared to face whatever demonic horror was preparing to ambush her. However what emerged to face her was not what Brianna would have expected to be confronted with, the angelic image of the woman she had spent the night beside was draped over the counter on the far side of the wide kitchen table. Veronicas main discerning feature was that she had clearly neglected to redress after discarding her sleepwear the night before, her athletic form now draped in the warm glow of the overhanging lights.

Brianna froze, her muscles unable or unwilling to respond and her mind too warped to force them. Veronica had her back to her, and at least for now she seemed oblivious to the keen eyes creeping across her sculpted back. Brianna could feel her eyes slowly descending involuntarily down Veronicas back, her eyes lingering over the firm curve of the scribes well toned rear.

Veronica suddenly turned, Brianna’s eyes instinctively snapping back up to the correct level just in time to meet her partners’ eyes. Brianna’s cheeks suddenly exploded in a flurry of reds, her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest. Veronicas piercing eyes met Briannas, Veronica’s features failed to falter at the sight of the surprise visitor. Instead, with a tray of cups held between her arms and a frilly apron loosely wrapped around her waist obscuring her more intimate areas, a warm smile simply formed across her lips. “Coffee?”

Veronica’s voice snapped Brianna out of her surprised state. “Huh?” escaped past her stunned lips. Veronica raised the tray between her arms, offering its contents to her stunned guest. Brianna’s fractured psyche finally managing to piece the scattered fragments together, shaking her head in order to clear her wayward thoughts. “Yeah, coffee. Good”

A smile grew on Veronicas full, red lips. She offered the seat across the table from her with a graceful nod. Brianna silently stepped forward into the shared kitchen, pulling the chair out from the table and collapsing down into her seat. Brianna’s eyes never faltered from Veronica’s semi-concealed form, despite that Brianna was already very familiar with Veronica’s athletic form she found her divinely sculpted form completely mesmerising.

Brianna clasped her fingers over her eyes, shielding her eyes from the warm glow of Veronica’s radiant form, her fingers rubbing into her eyes, praying that once she reopened them the world would suddenly return to making sense. Brianna lowered her hands down onto the table, her eyes slowly opening. Her sight quickly adjusting to the harsh light she suddenly found that the half clothed temptress who had manifested itself as her Brotherhood Scribe had suddenly vanished. Brianna slumped back into her chair, her muscles going limp. She was relieved that things had once again returned to what could vaguely be considered normal in an apocalyptic wasteland overrun with monsters, bandits and energy super weapons. However the courier flatly drew the line at explicit hallucinations of her companions.

“Heres your coffee” A voice suddenly snapped the Courier out of her blissful daze. Brianna snapped her head to the side, her gaze being greeted by the sight of Veronica holding the tray between her hands. Briannas eyes went wide, her head quickly snapping to the opposite side before anything could be revealed, her cheeks flaring red with shock and embarrassment. “I’m sure you could use a little ‘keep me up’ after the day you had yesterday”

“Thanks” Brianna unconsciously allowed the words to cascade past her lips. Veronica placed the tray down on the table before her; taking the coffee pot in her hands she poured the warm liquid into the cup. Only once the sound of the liquid cascading into the cup finally ceased did Brianna dare to turn her gaze back towards the cup. Once again the haunting image of her companion had disappeared; the only remaining trace of her existence was the fresh coffee cup gently cooling on the table before her.

Brianna suddenly felt a warm weight drop onto her shoulders, her muscles tensing in response to the unexpected caress. The searching hands slowly began to descend down her battle forged biceps, the invisible hands resting against Briannas sides. “Come on I need to do the laundry before the sun gets high” Veronicas mesmerising voice accompanied her mischievous hands pulling at the lip of Briannas jet black top, the delicate fabric rising seamlessly up over her torso.

Veronica glanced down, noticing a small mark blighting her otherwise pristine apron. “Oh no, my apron is stained” Veronica released her hold on Brianna’s top, allowing the material to fall back into place. Veronica reached around to her back, holding the tie in her hand. “I guess I will have to wash that too” With one flick of her wrist Veronica released the tie of her apron, allowing the material to fall away from her skin, discarding the fabric into the basin.

Brianna was stunned. “I died didn’t I? One of Caesars spies snuck into my room and slit my throat while I slept didn’t he?”

Veronica shrugged her bemused shoulders. “Not as far as I know”

“Then I am dreaming” Brianna concluded. “None of this is real!”

Veronica clipped the courier around the back of the head with her free hand, the sharp pain resonating through her skull. “Did that feel real to you?”

“Yes” Brianna hissed through the pain. “Then I am on drugs, simple. Something I ate was secretly full of some crazy hallucinogen and I am just imagining this!”

“I don’t think so, otherwise I would have three heads and a tail and I would be spitting fire at you and trying to eat your brains!” Veronica’s strange brand of logic was the voice of reason that decimated Brianna’s latest theory.

The realization hit Brianna square in the face. “Then I am really here, with you, in the kitchen, making me coffee, naked?”

Veronica’s hands slipped away from Briannas sides. “Well that’s a fine thank you” Veronica’s voice was laced thick with poison. Veronica laid her chin on top of Briannas head, her arms draped across Briannas broad shoulders, her breasts pressed against the back of Brianna’s neck. “After last night’s failed attempt to entice you into tearing my skimpy night attire from my quivering body and taking me to the peak of Black Mountain and back I decided that I might try a different approach. What better than having you wake up to some hot coffee and fresh buns” Veronica rubbed her breasts against the back of Briannas neck. Veronica clasped her hands against Brianna’s sides once again. “Now come on. I want to get that Legion blood out of your shirt before it stains”

Brianna relaxed, allowing Veronicas skilfully dexterous hands to lift her top up across her athletically toned stomach, the thin fabric slowly creeping upwards, revealing more and creamier skin hidden beneath it. Veronica yanked the fabric up over her head the sudden up wash of cold air tickling Briannas sensitive nerves, the gentle nubs of Brianna’s nipples quickly hardening. Briannas arms instinctively rose to clasp tightly around herself, warming her breasts and preserving her modesty at the same time.

Veronica clutched the soiled T-shirt in her hand; stepping around the end of the table she passed a mischievous smirk over her partner. “Don’t worry. I already know what you’ve got hidden under there” Veronicas smile widened deviously. “Very nice by the way” The reassuring compliment served to maintain Briannas scattered confidence, allowing her arms to drift gracefully to her sides, exposing her pert breasts to the morning air.

Veronica rounded the end of the long dining table, discarding the soiled piece of clothing into the basin with a flick of her wrist, turning the tap to allow the warm water to cascade into the basin. “You know” Veronica suddenly spoke over the roar of the water. “We should go out somewhere to celebrate your victory” Brianna suddenly froze, a mischievous idea forming in her mind. Brianna rose silently from her seat, allowing Veronica to continue her external monologue uninterrupted. “Maybe we could go to the resort on the edge of Lake Mead and watch the sunset over the burning embers of Fortification Hill, maybe take a picnic and…”

Brianna rounded the end of the long table, fluidly plucking a knife from the table she silently advanced on her unsuspecting prey. Brianna licked her lips devilishly in anticipation, her dark shadow looming over her unaware partner. The hawk swooped down onto her vulnerable prey, her hands clasping tightly around Veronicas bare shoulders, the young scribe tensing under the unexpected caress. Briannas right arm snapped up from her side, touching the bladed tip of her knife across Veronicas throat. “Rawr, yield to me wasteland whelp”

“Why are you talking all angry, and holding a butter knife to my neck?” Veronica asked, bemused.

Brianna groaned. “I am a Legion Assassin, here to avenge Caesars death!”

“Really” Veronica asked. “Then why are you in your underwear?” Brianna groaned once more. “Oh!” The realization struck Veronica. “Oh, no” Veronica screamed in mock fear. “An evil Legion assassin has me in his grasp!”

“Yes as a loyal servant of Caesar I have come to claim vengeance against the one who betrayed us and claim you as my prize” Brianna spoke in a mock booming voice.

“But didn’t Brianna kill Caesar a while ago?” Veronica interjected, forcing Brianna to think on her feet or risk shattering the fantasy entirely. “Oh no, what have you done with Brianna?” 

“Caesar yet lives; he is our immortal leader and cannot be harmed by a mere outsider. The traitor profligate died by my hand” Brianna tightened her grip on her blade. “And now I am here to take you as my rightful prize, wasteland wench”

“I’ve, ere, I’ve forgotten the safe word” Veronica giggled, once again forming another crack in the already loose fantasy Brianna was working so hard to maintain. Frankly at this point if it had been anymore than a butter knife Brianna probably would have just killed her by now and spared her the hassle. “I mean” Veronica coughed, returning to her vulnerable character voice “Oh no” Veronica brought her hands up to her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself from Briannas looming gaze. “Whatever will you do to me?”

“I shall give you a chance to spare your pitiful life” Brianna disentangled her arms from around Veronica’s shoulders. “Run!” Brianna snapped her arm to her side, motioning towards the door. “Try to make it sporting, but know that I shall catch you”

Veronica broke free of Briannas hold, running across the kitchen to evade her Legion captor. Brianna watched with hungry eyes as the young girl made her desperate bid for freedom, the suggestive manner in which she moved herself as she fled only enticing her mock hunter further. Brianna began her pursuit, charging around the end of the table she began to stalk her prey.

Brianna stormed out of the kitchen and into the corridor which allowed access to the remainder of the Presidential Suite. Veronica stood frozen in place, her eyes frantically scanning from side to side in a desperate attempt to devise the best course to save herself. Brianna, seeing her vulnerable prey, descended into a crouch and prepared to strike. Brianna charged forward, Veronica turned just in time to experience the full brunt of Briannas shoulder impacting her stomach, the forceful tackle throwing her to the carpeted floor in a painful heap beneath Brianna’s weight.

Veronica wriggled and writhed beneath Briannas superior strength, Veronica throwing her balled fists against Briannas shoulders in a vain attempt to free herself from Briannas vice like grip. Veronica squirmed beneath her partner, attempting to slip beneath Brianna, only to have her hands pinned to the floor above her head, Briannas free hand clasped tightly around Veronicas throat. There was little chance the Brotherhood Scribe would be able to smart talk her way out of this situation.

Brianna looked down at her helpless prey, her eyes gleaming with newly tapped lust and anger. Veronica stared up at her captor with mock concern in her features. Veronica spoke in her best helpless girly voice. “Oh no, I am lying on my back all naked and vulnerable to your every demonic touch” Veronica’s voice laced thinly with natural sarcasm which did little to hamper the fantasy. “Whatever are you going to do with me?”

Brianna silently rose to her feet, her dark shadow looming over Veronica still lying on the corridor floor beneath her with solely a strategically positioned frilly apron tied around her waist maintaining her purity. Brianna licked her lips eagerly, ready to secure her captive as her prize. Brianna clasped Veronicas hands in hers, forcefully drawing the smaller girl to her feet, clasping her hand on Veronicas firm buttocks she lifted her lighter counterpart over her shoulder like a freshly made kill.

“Come wench, it is time to do your service to the Legion” Brianna smiled devilishly as she stepped into Brianna’s personal quarters, standing before her queen-sized bed. Brianna threw her partner onto the bed, the springs convulsing under the sudden change in weight, seized by animalistic lust she leapt on top of the vulnerable girl, her hands digging into the soft mattress either side of Veronica’s sides, her teeth bared and ready to tear into fresh her prey.

Briannas conscious mind surfaced once again, returning her to her role as the hand of Caesar. “In the Legion the men fight in the service to Caesar, the women exist solely to serve the pleasures of the Legion” Veronica bit back a glib response regarding the fact that they were both female in an effort to maintain the fantasy. Brianna ran her hand across Veronicas bosom and down across the remainder of her curvaceous figure. “Your body is covered with the sins of the Wasteland, tainted by the touch of the Dissolute” Brianna growled deeply in her throat, her long fingers clasping tightly around Veronicas side, eliciting a delectable hiss of pain intermixed with pleasure. “Your redemption in the eyes of Caesar begins now”

Brianna plucked a black strip of fabric off of the bedside table beside her, pulling the material through her fingers, holding the fabric taut between her hands. Brianna leant forward, draping the fabric across Veronicas eyes, tying a knot between the two loose ends to hold the material in place. The dark fabric lay draped over Veronica’s eyes, blocking her sight.

With her eyes now closed to the world around her Veronicas ears became attuned to her environment. Veronica heard the gentle ruffle of the sheets as Brianna slipped silently off of the bed, leaving Veronica trapped in the void of perpetual silence. Veronica listened intently for any indication of where her captor may have gone. “Bri- I mean Legion Assassin man, are you still there?” Brianna continued silently across the room, closing the bedroom door, ensuring total privacy for what she had conceived. Veronica could still hear the gentle intake of breaths and the sound of bare feet moving across carpeted floor “If anyone’s not there could you put your hand up?”

Veronica quickly received her response, a harsh surprise strike across her chin as her captor remerged beside the bed, the sheer revelation of the strike throwing her down onto the bed. Briannas training with Veronica meant that she knew precisely where to strike the jaw in order to deliver minor pain without any lingering damage. Brianna leapt onto the bed, crawling across the bed like a feral beast, her piercing teeth once again looming over Veronicas face, her warm breath cascading over Veronicas blooming cheeks. Brianna was eager to reassert her control. “Your needs are nothing to the Legion. You exist solely to please me”

Brianna clasped her lips over Veronicas exposed neck, savouring the salty, sweet flavour of Veronicas lingering sweat. Brianna nipped her teeth against the nape of Veronicas pale neck, savouring the sharp yelps of pain and pleasure which escaped Veronicas lips. “You secretly enjoy the roughness of the act don’t you, Brotherhood whore”

Veronica purred deeply in her throat. “Yeah, I am just a naughty little Scribe girl who likes getting her soft little tushy spanked by the strict Elder for not cataloguing my data properly”

Brianna’s lips curled into a devious smile. “Well I assure you that I shall not be as forgiving as your corrupted Elder” Brianna allowed her fingers to advance down Veronicas quivering body, her mouth trailing in their wake. Briannas ferocious lips ascended the firm curve of Veronica’s plump left breast, savouring the salty sweet flavour and perfectly silky smooth texture of her skin. Briannas tongue circled beneath Veronicas breast, slipping seamlessly through the valley of Veronicas cleavage and rising back up to smooth over the top of Veronicas right breast, curving along the outside of Veronicas breast in a smooth figure 8 pattern. Brianna slipped into the centre of Veronicas breasts, her tongue creeping across Briannas left breast whilst her devious hands crept across Veronica’s right breast. Brianna’s lips savoured the unique flavour of Veronica’s perky nipple slipping seamlessly beneath her tongue.

Briannas lips crept up across to the mound of Veronicas pert right breast, sucking and nipping at Veronicas erect nipple. Brianna suddenly closed her jaws around the sensitive nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasurable pain from her blindfolded partner. Finally deciding that her captive had been tormented sufficiently Brianna decided to end her cruel monopoly and continued her daring march southwards. Brianna licked and kissed her way down to the base of Veronicas stomach, savouring the luscious aroma which wafted up from Veronica’s delectable pussy lips mere centimetres away. However rather than continuing her descent towards Veronicas pussy Brianna diverted down to trail her tongue down across Veronicas left thigh, savouring the shear intensity of the lingering flavour as she delved ever deeper towards its source. Brianna scurried her way back up the length of Veronica’s thigh and back down the length of Veronica’s right thigh in delectable symmetry.

Only once her tongue finally came to rest at the base of Veronica’s stomach would she finally see the end of the interminable torture which had plagued her since they had first began this exotic fantasy. However for now it seemed the fantasy was quickly becoming a nightmare for her in which she was continually being held on a precipice in which any attempt to force herself over the edge was met with swift retribution which would see her drawn back, just out of reach of her looming goal, it was tantalizingly infuriating. 

The teasing caresses suddenly ceased entirely, forcing Veronica to frantically fumble for her pert nipples between her fingers in a desperate effort to maintain her on the edge of pleasure. Brianna on the other hand gracefully allowed herself to glide down onto her back on the soft mattress, her head held in the sea of pillows at the head of the bed. “Now it has become your turn to quench my thirst for pleasure and to please my every desire” Veronica reached her hand up to clasp the lower edge of the blindfold which remained snugly tied around her face, Brianna clasped her hand as Veronicas finger tips grazed the material. “However leave the blindfold on, I find it very tantalizing”

“But I can’t see anything” Veronica spoke in her vulnerable Scribe girl voice.

Brianna fought to maintain her composure. “I am sure that you do not require your eyes to hunt for cunt”

Veronica blindly fumbled her hands through the air mere centimetres from Brianna’s creamy skin. Brianna was unsure whether her companion was being deliberately sarcastic or not, it was something which was rather difficult to decipher with Veronica. In the end however Brianna found herself far too flustered to delay any longer and chose to concede, reaching up she clasped Veronicas cheeks in her hands and gently guided her lips down to her waiting breast. “You can begin with my breasts and see where your instincts drive you from there” Brianna giggled.

Veronica placed her lips to the upper curve of Briannas bosom, savouring the salty sweet flavour and silky smooth texture of her flawless skin. Veronicas fingers scurried across Briannas stomach, Brianna quivered and moved beneath Veronicas finger tips, her guise as a brutal, authoritative servant of the Legion slowly beginning to melt away beneath her partners gentle touch.

Veronica finally dared to slip her lips from her partners’ breast. “You know, touching is my third favourite thing to do to things” Veronicas lips trailed down Briannas flat stomach, her lips lingering mere centimetres away from Briannas moist pussy. “In case you were wondering, the first thing is licking”

Veronicas fingers hooked beneath the lip of Briannas boxers, slowly drawing the thin material slowly down the length of Brianna’s thighs. Veronica replaced her lips to the base of Briannas stomach, slowly beginning to resume her descent down across Brianna’s shapely form.

Veronicas dexterous tongue eventually reached the apex of Briannas dripping pussy, her tongue dancing across the border between the gapping flowers of her glowing sex. Veronicas tongue finally traversed the subtle distance, her wet tongue now gliding freely across Briannas dripping pussy lips. Brianna bit back a squeal of delight as Veronica touched and caressed every one of Brianna’s sensitive points one after another. Brianna convulsed and writhed beneath Veronicas gentle caresses, each new touch eliciting another thrill causing Brianna to shiver with barely contained pleasure.

“Alright, enough games” Brianna clasped Veronica’s shoulders roughly, pressing hard into Veronicas shoulder, throwing her away from savouring Briannas delectable pussy and down onto the bed. With animalistic lust and fury Brianna leapt on top of Veronica, pinning her forcibly to the soft mattress, her gaze staring down at her with fire in her eyes. “Now, I get to ravage you”

“Sounds good to me” Veronica responded to the sudden turn of events in her usually quirky attitude. Brianna pressed her lips to Veronicas mouth, clasping her cheeks in her hands in a frenzy of passionate kisses and caresses. Brianna quickly descended downwards towards Veronicas plump breasts, moulding and caressing her flesh with her hands and kissing and licking with her lips in an animalistic attempt to stimulate Veronica to the point of excitement. It appeared that Briannas guise as a Legion Assassin had been abandoned entirely in favour of simply savouring the pleasure of the moment.

Brianna quickened her pace, eager to finally reach the warm, beating source of their shared passion. Brianna clasped her lips tightly over Veronicas warm pussy, her tongue swirling wildly in all directions in an effort to entice every one of Veronica’s sensitive regions simultaneously. It was not long before Veronica was bucking and writhing beneath her companions’ touch, the pleasure of the intimate embraces increasing tenfold, Brianna was struggling to maintain the contact.

Under the touch of Briannas gentle caresses it was not long before she finally reached the point of no return, her pleasurable moans and cries sufficient to stoke the smouldering embers of Briannas heart into a burning flame which threatened to consume them both.

With the afterglow of their orgasms washing over them and with their drained muscles refusing to maintain them any longer both could do little more than collapse uselessly in a heap onto the bed, desperately panting in much needed breaths to sustain themselves. Brianna wrapped her arms loosely around Veronica, nuzzling her lips into the nape of Veronicas neck, savouring her delectable scent. “Was it good for you?”

“Yes Mr Secret Legion Assassin man” It seemed that even the weight of exhaustion was not sufficient to dampen Veronica’s quirky attitude. “But next time you should wear the blindfold”

 

*************************************

Briannas eyes snapped open, a sudden up wash of cold air across her bare skin awoke her from her delicate slumber. Brianna rolled herself onto the opposite side of the bed, hoping to clutch her lover tightly in her arms, once more she found her side of the bed empty and eerily cold.

Brianna slipped off of the bed, begrudgingly redressing herself in a fresh pair of shorts and T-shirt before choosing to search the apartment. As she stepped out into the apartment it remained deafly silent, devoid of the usual hustle and bustle of her companions. Boone was still out in the Mojave Wasteland hunting the remnants of Caesars broken Legion. Cass was working to organise the caravaners and traders now that Crimson Caravans Alice McLaffety had been dragged back to California in disgrace after it had been revealed that she had been hiring the Van Graffs to ruthlessly remove her competition. It even appeared as though ED-E too had abandoned the quiet comfort of the Lucky 38 in favour of travelling the wastes.

Brianna skulked towards the kitchen, eagerly anticipating another surprise awaiting her arrival. A slight pang of disappointment washed over her when upon entering the kitchen she was greeted by little more than her lukewarm coffee from earlier this morning. A similar reaction met her in each of the other individual rooms of the spacious apartment.

Unable to find her missing companion within the apartment Brianna decided to retire to her quarters to get some additional rest before she was inevitably awoken once again to the sound of gunfire and explosions tearing through the city as any number of the dozens of slavers and mercenaries had encountered during her travels came seeking to exact their revenge in full.

Brianna stepped back into the master bedroom, her queen-sized bed drawing her in like a sirens call. The allure of her bed proved the Couriers downfall as unknown to her the door slid silently closed behind her, a figure rising from the chair beside it, a combat knife held tightly in their right hand, before Brianna could react her assailant had the blade against her throat. “Oh crap”

Brianna could feel the cold metallic touch of the blade pressing against her neck, she knew the weapon carried a terrible bite should she dare to provoke its master. Brianna remained still, hoping to avoid aggravating her mystery aggressor into pre-emptive action.

“You know” Oh no. “You really should pay more attention to your surroundings; you simply made it far too easy for me to catch you like this” Brianna recognised the voice.


	3. Justice of the NCR Ranger

“Veronica?” Brianna asked vaguely into the open air.

Brianna could feel her assailants grip loosening; clasping her shoulder with their free hand Brianna could feel herself being drawn around to face her attacker. Brianna was greeted by the sight of Veronica dressed solely in the blood red beret of the NCR First Recon.

“I am a soldier of the New California Republic, First Recon” Veronica put on her best impression of Boone; she had made enough sarcastic comments to gain a mastery of his tone. “I am here to get my answers from the person known as The Courier, the one who betrayed our trust at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. We know you had contact with the Legion before the battle and we believe you are in league with them even as you claim to build an independent New Vegas” Veronica allowed her hands to drift down Briannas sides. “I have been authorized to utilize any methods necessary to acquire the information I seek” Veronica clasped Briannas sides tightly, throwing the girl onto the bed with the little effort born through years of intensive training. Veronica leapt onto her with animalistic fury, planting her to the soft mattress, straddling her. “And I do mean anything” 

Veronica leant over to the bedside table, planting her combat blade onto the table and retrieving the thin strip of black fabric which had been used to deprive her of her sense of sight in their last fantasy. Veronica drew the long strip of fabric between her fingers until her finger tips held either end loosely taut, Veronicas lips curling into a smile at Briannas expression of revelation. “I told you next time you would be the one to wear the blindfold” Veronica wrapped the blindfold around Briannas head, tying it behind the head. Veronica reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a second strip of cloth; clasping Briannas wrists in her hand she tied Briannas hands. So it had come to this, the tables had been turned; the hunter had become the hunted. 

“You do know what Boone will do to you if he knows you have his beret?” Brianna asked.

“He didn’t seem to mind. He’s actually an ok guy once you get to know him...” Veronica smiled. “And he’s completely plastered on Sunset Sarsaparilla Cass loaded with vodka during their drinking contest”

 

****************************** Three Nights Ago ***********************************

 

“And that is why you should never play Caravan with a talking Cactus” Cass thrust her vodka towards Veronica. “They always cheat” 

“Do they?” Veronica sat beside Cass at the Lucky 38 Cocktail Bar within the New Vegas Citadel of the Lucky 38, nursing a Sunset Sarsaparilla to her lips.

“You know who I am?” Boone sat alongside Cass, savouring the taste of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Cass had ‘improved’ before they had started their drinking contest. “I’m First Recon. I’m the first thing you never see”

Cass indicated Boone with the neck of her bottle. “But I see you now?”

“No you can’t” Boone clasped his hands across his face, his usually sober attitude suddenly tainted by the vast quantity of alcohol. “I’m not here”

“You know I used to own a Caravan” Cass’ words became slurred with each new drink. “You know what it was called?”

Veronica smiled. “Cassidy Caravans”

Cass raised her drink to her lips. “Yeah, it was something like that”

 

****************************** Present Time ***********************************

 

Veronica knelt over Briannas stomach, her fingers intertwined accompanied by a devilishly evil smile. “I have ways of making you talk”

Even though Veronica was usually a sweet, bubbly little Scribe girl who could never kill a fly, as long as the fly was not the size of the car and spitting deadly acid at her, but when she played the evil role she was strangely convincing. “I will never tell you anything”

Veronicas smile grew. “I had hoped you would say that” Veronica allowed her fingers to scurry across Briannas sides, her fingers tickling into her most sensitive spots. Veronica finally ended her barrage, staring down at Briannas quivering form. “You’re sadistic”

“No” Veronica was quick to retaliate. “I’m just a quirky little Scribe girl with a Pneumatic Gauntlet” her expression suddenly turned serious. “Now, I’m going to ask you some questions” Veronica trailed her fingers across Briannas front. “If you play nice and tell me the truth I will delight your right breast” Veronica allowed her left hand to creep up to clasp Briannas right breast. “Tell me a lie or something I do not want to know I discipline your left breast” Veronicas right hand clasped her left nipples tightly between her finger tips.

“You’re serious?” Brianna joked.

“Yes I am” Veronica remained resolute. “The feeling will become even more intense with each passing question”

Veronica ran her palms across Briannas front. “First. Our Rangers sighted you entering the decommissioned Weather Station behind Caesars Camp in Fortification Hill. What did you find under Fortification Hill?”

“A secret Legion Orphanage where they teach young, impressionable little Legionaries how fun it is serving under big daddy Caesar and how your President is such an evil man and-” Brianna droned on despite the looming threat of retaliation.

“Wrong answer” Veronica said sternly, reaching forward to clasp Briannas left nipple tightly between her fingers. Veronica twisted the sensitive nub sharply, eliciting a flash of pain and a growl of pleasure to pour through her. Veronica finally released her devils grip.

“You visited Red Rock Canyon” Veronica continued unabated. “You made a great effort to convince the Great Kahn leaders to end their support of Caesar, breaking the Legion-Great Khans alliance. Why?” 

“The Khans were trapped beneath the steel boot heel of Caesars Legion. I wanted to show them that there was another way, allow them to see the truth”

Veronica smiled. “Very good” Veronica reached forward to clasp Briannas right breast in her palm. “See, doesn’t telling the truth feel much better?” Veronicas fingers curled around Briannas breast, her lips growling as she felt the elicit thrill of the moment washing through her. “Because lying to me is so very hard for you to do”

Veronica removed her hand from Briannas breast. “NCR President Aaron Kimball, remember him?” Veronica continued oblivious of the women left writhing on the bed before her. “The man you saved from being assassinated by the Legion. But it turned out that you only did it to stab him in the back in our time of need”

“The NCR needed him” Brianna pleaded. “The people needed the NCR to maintain stability”

“And yet you did not need the NCR?” Veronica retorted.

“I believed that there may have been a better way” Brianna chose her words with care. “That perhaps once Caesars Legion had been forced back we could talk of an alliance with the NCR”

Veronica pondered her words for a moment. “It is almost as though you truly believe your own bullshit” Veronica leant forward, clasping her pouty lips across the hardened nipple of Briannas left breast. Veronica gently swished her tongue across the tip of Briannas nipple, each gentle caress eliciting yet another soft coo to cascade past her quivering lips as the pleasure continued to build within her. Had Veronica abandoned her own system already? Veronicas intentions soon became clear as her teeth clamped down onto the sensitive nub, maintaining the delicate balance between pleasurable and painful. Brianna growled deeply within her throat as Veronica stimulated the sensitive nub.

Veronica released her hold on Briannas nipple, allowing her captive only a few short moments of recuperation before continuing the interrogation. “Our Rangers received reports that a Legion Assassin infiltrated the Lucky 38 and assaulted your companion”

Brianna fought to regain her composure. “Yes, ‘he’ snuck in the night before; he held a knife to her throat”

“And he blindfolded her” Veronica interjected. “He tied her hands and forced her to fulfil every naughty little fantasy he had been repressing since maturity”

‘I am going to get you for this Veronica’ Brianna thought to herself. Brianna spoke through gritted teeth. “Yes”

“What did he do to her?” Veronica asked.

“He touched her breasts” Brianna spoke.

Veronicas devious smile grew. “Like this?” Veronica reached up and clasped both of Briannas breasts in her fingers, caressing her supple mounds in her agile fingers.

Brianna suppressed a gentle moan which threatened to expose her true beliefs. “Yes”

“What else?” Veronicas fingers already began to descend in anticipation of the coming pleasures and Briannas expected answer.

“And her, pussy” Brianna forced her last word past her lips, unsure of precisely what response it may elicit.

“Like this?” Veronicas fingers caressed Briannas pelvis mere centimetres above her quivering pussy lips, tantalizingly close to her warm centre, she yearned for Veronica to caress her in her most intimate centre. But just as quickly as she had come Veronica suddenly withdrew herself. “See...” Veronica trailed her hands up across Briannas stomach. “Isn’t telling the truth so much better?”

Veronica returned to her facade as an NCR ranger. “We last encountered the Brotherhood of Steel at the battle of Helios One. We lost a great many soldiers in the fighting but we managed to seize the facility, but not before the Brotherhood rendered the facility inoperable and escaped with any valuable. Our tech experts spent a great deal of effort restoring the facility to operational status. After the battle Brotherhood activity decreased substantially all across the Mojave, we assumed they had fled the area, disbanded or torn themselves asunder through infighting. But our Rangers have discovered that not only were the Brotherhood still active within the Mojave Wasteland but they were once more conducting military operations against the other factions. You not only brought them back from the brink of annihilation but you convinced them to end their campaign against us. Why?”

“I did it for someone I care about” Brianna said beneath her breath, just enough for her captor to hear her.

“Someone you care about?” Veronica repeated.

“A Scribe, a girl who is very dear to me” Brianna admitted.

Veronica was taken aback by the response, she reached forward to clasp the seam of Briannas blindfold in her hand, gently casting the fabric aside. “You love this person?”

Brianna stared into her partners eyes. “More than anything”

Veronica smiled sweetly. “I guess that deserves something special”

Veronica leant down to place her lips to Briannas neck, her elegant swan like neck, laying a path of gentle kisses and licks all across the silky smooth skin. Veronicas trail began to descend southwards across Briannas heaving bosom. Veronica cupped her palms across Briannas breasts, gently massaging the hardened nipples in her agile fingers.

It seemed that all pretence of the interrogation had been abandoned in favour of simply indulging in the pleasures they could experience in eachothers embraces. Veronicas lips finally touched the top of Briannas warm pussy, the sensitive bundle of nerves quivering with each gentle caress. Veronica inhaled the salty, sweet scent of her warm centre. Veronica placed her tongue against Briannas lips, tasting the true flavour which made the scent a mere shadow of its being.

Veronica allowed her right hand to creep down her flat stomach, gently tickling her sensitive nerves as she made her advance. Veronicas agile finger tips caressed her own wet outer lips, sending jolts of pleasure soaring through her and by extension her partner through the tongue currently caressing her most sensitive region. Veronicas fingers dived into the depths of her quivering lips, the pleasure intensifying as she reached ever closer to the true heart of all her pleasures, and with it her tongues pace against Briannas pussy lips quickened and deepened. They both knew that their end was coming quickly; they would not be able to resist it once they reached the point of no return. Once the pleasure reached its peak they felt the energy could no longer be contained and instead they simply choose to embrace it.

 

********************************

Veronica rolled over once more, feeling the warm embrace of her partners back against her chest. Veronica pressed her nose into her long brown hair, savouring the distinctive aroma of her companion. “Did you sleep well?” Veronica whispered into her ear.

“Kind of” Brianna whispered beneath her breath. Brianna rolled over to face her companion, Veronicas arms wrapping around Briannas torso. Briannas fingers scurried up across Veronicas front over her full breasts. “I may have slept better if you hadn’t tied my hands together” Brianna fluttered her hands before Veronica, her wrists still bound by the jet black fabric Veronica had used to restrain her the night before during their fantasy.

“But you looked so adorable sleeping I didn’t wish to wake you from it” Veronica unravelled her arms from around her partner. “I’m going to go make some coffee, be back in a moment” Veronica rolled from the bed, rising to her feet she felt the cool air washing over her bare skin.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Brianna held out her tied wrists as an unsubtle hint.

Veronicas smile only grew wider. “I kind of like you like that; I think I’ll leave you tied up for a little while”

“I didn’t do that to you” Brianna protested.

“You really should have when you had the chance” Veronica stepped towards the other side of the room, glancing over her shoulder. “I’ll be back to play later”


End file.
